The present invention relates to a process for synthesizing 1-xcex2-methyl-2-hydroxymethyl carbapenem intermediates. Generally the carbapenems are substituted at the 2-position. The intermediate compounds are included as well.
European applications 0330108, 0102239, 0212404, 0695753 and 0476649 disclose methods for synthesizing various antibiotic derivatives.
Many of the carbapenems are useful against gram positive microorganisms, especially methicillin resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA), methicillin resistant Staphylococcus epidermidis (MRSE), and methicillin resistant coagulase negative Staphylococci (MRCNS). These antibacterials thus comprise an important contribution to therapy for treating infections caused by these difficult to control pathogens. There is an increasing need for agents effective against such pathogens (MRSA/MRCNS) which are at the same time relatively free from undesirable side effects.
The invention describes a short and high yielding synthesis of protected 1-xcex2-methyl-2-hydroxymethyl substituted carbapenems as key intermediates for the synthesis of anti-MRSA carbapenem antibiotics. The synthesis involves a highly diastereoselective addition of a titanium, zirconium or hafnium enolate of a suitably protected 1-hydroxy-2-butanone derivative with 4-acyl-2-azetidinone. Using this enolate, the resulting derivatized 2-azetidinone product is obtained largely as a single diastereomer rather than a mixture. Additionally, the two chiral centers which are produced are of the correct absolute stereochemical configuration for subsequent synthesis of 1-xcex2-methyl-2-hydroxymethyl substituted carbapenems.
In one aspect of the invention, a process of synthesizing a compound of formula 2: 
is disclosed wherein R1 represents H or a suitable protecting group for an alcohol; R2 represents a benzyl, C1-6 alkyl or aryl; Y represents C1-3 alkyl, O, NH or S; and X represents O, NH, or S comprising reacting a compound of formula 1: 
wherein R1 is described above and R4 represents C1-15 alkyl, aryl or C1-6 aralkyl;
with a compound of formula 3: 
wherein R2, X and Y are as previously defined in the presence of WZ4 and an amine to produce a compound of formula 2, wherein W is a titanium, zirconium or hafnium metal and Z represents halo, sulfonate, alkoxy, aryloxy or combination thereof.
The present invention relates to a process for making protected 1-xcex2-methyl-2-hydroxymethyl substituted carbapenems which are key intermediates in the synthesis of anti-MRSA carbapenem antibiotics (such as those disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 08/825,786 filed on Apr. 8, 1997 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,756,725, the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference). The intermediates can be readily coupled to a wide range of functional groups (see U.S. Ser. No. 08/825,786 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,756,725).
The invention is described herein in detail using the terms defined below unless otherwise specified.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d refers to a monovalent alkane (hydrocarbon) derived radical containing from 1 to 10 carbon atoms unless otherwise defined. It may be straight, branched or cyclic. Preferred alkyl groups include methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, t-butyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl. When substituted, alkyl groups may be substituted with up to four substituent groups, selected from Rd and Ri, as defined, at any available point of attachment. When the alkyl group is said to be substituted with an alkyl group, this is used interchangeably with xe2x80x9cbranched alkyl groupxe2x80x9d.
Cycloalkyl is a species of alkyl containing from 3 to 15 carbon atoms, without alternating or resonating double bonds between carbon atoms. It may contain from 1 to 4 rings which are fused.
The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d refers to a hydrocarbon radical straight, branched or cyclic containing from 2 to 10 carbon atoms and at least one carbon to carbon double bond. Preferred alkenyl groups include ethenyl, propenyl, butenyl and cyclohexenyl.
The term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d refers to a hydrocarbon radical straight or branched, containing from 2 to 10 carbon atoms and at least one carbon to carbon triple bond. Preferred alkynyl groups include ethynyl, propynyl and butynyl.
Aryl refers to aromatic rings e.g., phenyl, substituted phenyl and the like as well as rings which are fused, e.g., naphthyl, phenanthrenyl and the like. An aryl group thus contains at least one ring having at least 5 atoms, with up to five such rings being present, containing up to 22 atoms therein, with alternating (resonating) double bonds between adjacent carbon atoms or suitable heteroatoms. The preferred aryl groups are phenyl, naphthyl and phenanthrenyl. Aryl groups may likewise be substituted as defined. Preferred substituted aryls include phenyl and naphthyl.
Aryl also refer to heteroaryl, which is a monocyclic aromatic hydrocarbon group having 5 or 6 ring atoms, or a polycyclic aromatic group having 8 to 16 atoms, containing at least one heteroatom, O, S, S(O), SO2 or N, in which a carbon or nitrogen atom is the point of attachment, and in which one or two additional carbon atoms is optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O or S, and in which from 1 to 3 additional carbon atoms are optionally replaced by nitrogen heteroatoms, said heteroaryl group being optionally substituted as described herein. Examples of this type are pyrrole, pyridine, oxazole, thiazole and oxazine. Additional nitrogen atoms may be present together with the first nitrogen and oxygen or sulfur, giving, e.g., thiadiazole and the like.
As used herein, xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d is intended to mean an aryl or heteroaralkyl moiety, as defined above, attached through a C1-6 alkyl linker, where alkyl is defined above. Examples of aralkyls include, but are not limited to, benzyl, naphtylmethyl, phenylpropyl, 2-pyridylmethyl, 2-imidazolylethyl, 2-quinolinylmethy, 2-imidazolylmethyl and the like.
Examples of polycyclic heteroaromatics include benzopyrans, benzofurans, benzopyrroles, benzimidazoles, benzothiazoles, quinolines, purines, isoquinolines, benzopyrimidines, dibenzofurans, dibenzothiophenes, 1,8-naphthosultams.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d (heterocyclyl) refers to a 5-16 membered cycloalkyl group (nonaromatic) with 1-4 rings, in which one of the carbon atoms in the ring is replaced by a heteroatom selected from O, S or N, and in which up to three additional carbon atoms may be replaced by heteroatoms.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroatomxe2x80x9d means O, S, S(O), S(O)2 or N, selected on an independent basis.
Halogen and xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d refer to bromine, chlorine, fluorine and iodine.
When a group is termed xe2x80x9cprotectedxe2x80x9d, such as R1, R5 and the like, this means that the group is in modified form to preclude undesired side reactions at the protected site. Suitable protecting groups for the compounds of the present invention will be recognized from the present application taking into account the level of skill in the art, and with reference to standard textbooks, such as Greene, T. W. et al. Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis Wiley, New York (1991). Examples of suitable protecting groups are contained throughout the specification.
In some of the compounds of the present invention, R1 and R5 represent alcohol and carboxyl protecting groups, respectively. Likewise, Y may represent a protecting group for X, which in turn represents O or N. These groups are generally removable, i.e., they can be removed, if desired, by procedures which will not cause cleavage or other disruption of the remaining portions of the molecule. Such procedures include chemical and enzymatic hydrolysis, treatment with chemical reducing or oxidizing agents under mild conditions, treatment with a transition metal catalyst and a nucleophile and catalytic hydrogenation.
Examples of carboxyl protecting groups R5 include allyl, benzhydryl, 2-naphthylmethyl, benzyl, silyl groups such as t-butyldimethylsilyl (TBDMS), trimethylsilyl, (TMS), triethylsilyl (TES), phenacyl, p-methoxybenzyl, o-nitrobenzyl, p-methoxyphenyl, p-nitrobenzyl (pNB), 4-pyridylmethyl and t-butyl, preferably pNB and benzyl.
Examples of suitable alcohol protecting groups R1 include hydrogen, trialkylsilyl, diarylalkylsilyl, aryldialkylsilyl or trityl such as TMS, TES, TBDMS, alkyl carbonates such as benzyl carbonate, allyl carbonate, benzyl ether, diarylalkylsilyl, aryldialkylsilyl and trityl and the like. Preferred R1 groups are trialkylsilyl or hydrogen.
Another aspect of the process that is of particular interest is the synthesis of a compound of formula 5: 
wherein R1 represents H or a suitable protecting group for an alcohol; R2 represents a benzyl, C1-6 alkyl or aryl; Y represents C1-3 alkyl, O, NH or S; X represents O, NH, or S and R5 represents a carboxy protecting group, comprising reacting a compound of formula 2: 
wherein R1, R2, X and Y are as previously described, with an activated oxalic acid agent in the presence of a base to produce a compound of formula 5.
In another aspect of the invention a process for synthesizing a compound of structural formula 6 
is disclosed wherein R1 represents H or a suitable protecting group for an alcohol; R2 represents a benzyl, C1-6 alkyl or aryl; Y represents C1-3 alkyl, O, NH or S; X represents O, NH, or S and R5 represents a carboxy protecting group, comprising reacting a compound of formula 5: 
wherein R1, R2, R5, X and Y are as previously described with a phosphite or phosphonite reagent to produce a compound of formula 6.
Another aspect of the process that is of interest is the synthesis of a carbapenem compound of formula 6 
wherein R1 represents H or a suitable protecting group for an alcohol; R2 represents a benzyl, C1-6 alkyl or aryl; Y represents C1-3 alkyl, O, NH or S; X represents O, NH, or S and R5 represents a carboxy protecting group, comprising reacting a compound of formula 2: 
wherein R1, R2, X and Y are as previously described, with an activated oxalic acid agent in the presence of a base to produce a compound of formula 5 
and reacting a compound of formula 5, wherein R1, R2, R5, X and Y are as previously described with a phosphite or phosphonite reagent to produce a compound of formula 6.
Another aspect of the process that is of interest is the synthesis of a carbapenem compound of formula 6 
wherein R1 represents H or a suitable protecting group for an alcohol; R2 represents a benzyl, C1-6 alkyl or aryl; Y represents C1-3 alkyl, O, NH or S; X represents O, NH, or S and R5 represents a carboxy protecting group, comprising reacting a compound of formula 1: 
wherein R1 is described above and R4 represents C1-15 alkyl, aryl or C1-6 aralkyl;
with a compound of formula 3: 
wherein R2, X and Y are as previously defined in the presence of WZ4 and an amine to produce a compound of formula 2: 
wherein W is a titanium, zirconium or hafnium metal and Z represents halo, sulfonate, alkoxy, aryloxy or combination thereof, and R1, R2, X and Y are as previously described, reacting a compound of formula 2 with an activated oxalic acid agent in the presence of a base to produce a compound of formula 5 
and reacting a compound of formula 5, wherein R1, R2, R5, X and Y are as previously described with a phosphite or phosphonite reagent to produce a compound of formula 6.
Another aspect of the process that is of particular interest is the synthesis of a compound of formula 5: 
wherein R1 represents H or a suitable protecting group for an alcohol; R2 represents a benzyl, C1-6 alkyl or aryl; Y represents C1-3 alkyl, O, NH or S; X represents O, NH, or S and R5 represents a carboxy protecting group, comprising reacting a compound of formula 1: 
wherein R1 is described above and R4 represents C1-15 alkyl, aryl or C1-6 aralkyl;
with a compound of formula 3: 
wherein R2, X and Y are as previously defined in the presence of WZ4 and an amine to produce a compound of formula 2: 
wherein W is a titanium, zirconium or hafnium metal and Z represents halo, sulfonate, alkoxy, aryloxy or combination thereof, and R1, R2, X and Y are as previously described, and reacting a compound of formula 2 with an oxalimide forming agent in the presence of a base to produce a In compound of formula 5.
Suitable amines includes trialkylamines such as triethylamine, tributylamine, trimethylamine, ethyldimethylamine, tri-n-propylamine, di-isopropylethylamine, aniline, N,N-di-C1-6-alkylanilines such as N,N-diethylaniline and the like.
Suitable bases include trialkylamines such as triethylamine, trimethylamine, ethyldimethylamine, tri-n-propylamine and the like, 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0.]undec-7-ene (DBU), pyridine, imidazole, lutidine, collidine, 4-dimethylaminomethylpyridine, inorganic carbonates and bicarbonates such as sodium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate, potassium bicarbonate, potassium carbonate, and the like and tartrates such as potassium sodium tartrate, potassium tartrate, potassium bitartrate, sodium tartrate, sodium bitartrate and the like, preferably pyridine, lutidine or collidine.
Suitable phosphites include P(ORa)(ORb)(ORc); P(ORa)(ORb)(NRcRd); P(Ra)(Rb)(Rc); catechol phosphites or catechol dimer phosphites, wherein Ra, Rb, Rc and Rd may be the same or different and represent a straight or branched chain C1-6 alkyl or a phenyl, both of which may be optionally substituted with, for example, a C1-3 alkyl. Preferable phosphites are trialkylphosphites such as triethyl phosphite, tributyl phosphite, triisopropyl phosphite, trimethyl phosphite and the like, most preferably triethylphosphite.
Suitable phosphonites include P(ORe)(ORf)(Rg), wherein Re and Rf independently represent C1-4 alkyl, allyl, benzyl or phenyl, optionally substituted with C1-3 alkyl or C1-3 alkoxy and Rg presents C1-4 alkyl, trifluoromethyl or phenyl, which is optionally substituted with C1-3 alkyl or C1-3 alkoxy.
Suitable activated oxylic acid agents include acid and carbodiimide moieties such as oxalyl chloride and benzyl oxalyl chloride.
In particular, processes of interest are those described above wherein R1 represents an alcohol protecting group selected from the group consisting of: H, TES, TMS, TBDMS, pNB, p-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl, allyl and allyloxycarbonyl.
Other processes that are of particular interest are those described above wherein R5 represents an carboxylic acid protecting group selected from the group consisting of: p-nitrobenzyl (pNB), trimethylsilyl (TMS), triethylsilyl (TES), tert-butyldimethylsilyl (TBDMS), allyl, p-methoxybenzyl, benzyl, trichloroethyl, 2-trimethylsilylethyl, and the like.
Still other processes that are of particular interest are those described above wherein X represents O.
Still other processes that are of particular interest are those described above wherein Y represents O or CH2.
Still other processes that are of particular interest are those described above wherein Y represents O.
Still other processes that are of particular interest are those described above wherein W represents zirconium metal.
Still other processes that are of particular interest are those described above wherein W represents titanium metal.
Still other processes that are of particular interest are those described above wherein W represents hafnium metal.
Still other processes that are of particular interest are those described above wherein Z represents a halogen, most preferably chloride.
The process of the present invention is illustrated by the following generic scheme: 
1-Hydroxy-2-butanone is readily available and can be suitably protected by a number of synthetic methods. (3R,4R)-4-acetoxy-3-[(R)-(tertbutylmethylsilyloxy)ethyl]-2-azetidinone and (3R,4R)-4-acetoxy-3-[(R)-(hydroxyethyl]-2-azetidinone are both readily available and undergo the addition reaction with high diastereoselectivity and in high yield.
Typical conditions for the reaction involve generation of the titanium, zirconium or hafnium enolate of a suitably protected derivative of 1-hydroxybutanone such as an alkyl or aryl carbonate, preferably ethyl carbonate or isobutylcarbonate. This can be achieved by the addition of the corresponding metal tetrahalide to the derivative of 1-hydroxybutanone followed by addition of a trialkylamine. The stoichiometry of the enolate formation requires at about 0.5 to 3.0 equivalents, preferably 1 to 2.0 equivalents of metal tetrahalide. About 0.5 to about 5 equivalents, preferably about 1 to about 3 equivalents and most preferably about 1 to about 2.0 equivalents of trialkyl amine is used. The enolate generation is generally carried out at a temperature of about xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to about 60xc2x0 C., preferably about xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to about 30xc2x0 C.
Generally, the azetidinone is added to the enolate and the reaction temperature warmed to about 0xc2x0 C.-30xc2x0 C. The stoichiometry of the reaction requires about 1.0 to about 5 equivalents, preferably about 1 to about 2.0 equivalents of the enolate of the alkyl or aryl carbonate of 1-hydroxybutanone or its synthetic equivalent.
Suitable solvents for the reaction include aromatic solvents such as benzene, toluene, xylene and the like, ethereal solvents such as tetrahydrofuran (THF), diethyl ether, dioxane and the like and haloalkyl solvents such as 1,2 dichloroethane, dichloromethane, chloroform,and the like, preferably the aromatic solvents.
In a typical reaction, the azetidinone is reacted with, for example, a titanium enolate of the ethyl or isobutyl carbonate of 1-hydroxy-2-butanone, preferably the isobutyl carbonate moiety. The protecting group (e.g. TBDMS) is then preferably removed by the addition of an acid such as hydrofluoric acid (HF), HCl, or fluorosilicic acid (H2SiF6) and subsequently reprotected with another alcohol protecting group (e.g. TES derivative, typically using TESCl, benzyl ethers or allyl ethers), in the presence of a base such as imidazole or pyridine. Reaction with p-nitrobenzyloxalyl chloride affords the oxalimide, the precursor to the cyclization step. The cyclization step typically involves reacting the oxalimide in the presence of a phosphite or phosphonite reagent, preferably a trialkylphosphite agent. The stoichiometry of the cyclization requires from about 2 to about 6 equivalents, preferably about 2.5 to about 5 equivalents of the phosphite or phosphonite. The cyclization is generally carried out at a temperature of about 25xc2x0 C. to about 200xc2x0 C., depending on the nature of the phosphorus reagent used. When using a trialkylphosphite reagent the temperature is generally about 90xc2x0 C. to about 160xc2x0 C.
The carbapenem produced in the cyclization is a key intermediate in the synthesis of anti-MRSA carbapenem antibiotics and can be readily coupled to a wide range of functional groups in via methods taught in U.S. Ser. No. 08/825,786 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,725.
The final product may be characterized structurally by techniques such as NMR, IR, MS, and UV. For ease of handling, the final product, if not crystalline, may be lyophilized from water to afford an amorphous, easily handled solid.
The compounds of the present invention are valuable intermediates for antibacterial agents that are active against various Gram-positive and to a lesser extent Gram-negative bacteria, and accordingly find utility in human and veterinary medicine.
Many of the compounds that can be made in accordance with the present invention are biologically active against MRSA/MRCNS. In vitro antibacterial activity is predictive of in vivo activity when the compounds are administered to a mammal infected with a susceptible bacterial organism.